The present invention relates to a liquid adhesive coating machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a liquid adhesive coating machine for coating pressure sensitive adhesive on one surface of a sheet of material.
It is necessary, in making graphic arts mockups, layouts, or the like, to removably affix photographs, written material, pictures, and so on, to a background sheet of material such as, for example, paper, first in preselected positions, and then in other positions. It is often necessary to reposition the photographs, written material, pictures, and so on, third, fourth, or more, times, before a desired pattern or layout is attained. Each photograph, written piece, picture, and so on, must thus be removably affixed to the background sheet, so that heretofore adhesives, of which only permanently bonding liquid adhesives are known, have not been used for this purpose.
Heated wax coaters are used in the graphic arts field to removably affix desired material to a background sheet. This involves great expense, since the wax coating equipment is expensive and consumes considerable electrical energy in heating wax as part of its operation. The wax coaters utilize heating elements, thermostats, motors and switches, which are subject to breakdown and require costly maintenance and repair. Furthermore, the wax coaters consume considerable time in melting the wax.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine for applying a pressure sensitive liquid adhesive to a sheet of material thereby permitting items to be affixed to the sheet of material for any desired period of time and permitting separation of the items from the sheet of material without damage to either the items or the sheet of material.
An object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine or simple, but sturdy structure.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which is inexpensive in manufacture and in operation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which requires minimal maintenance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which is completely devoid of heating elements, thermostats, motors and switches and does not consume electrical energy.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which is assembled and disassembled with great rapidity, facility, convenience and ease.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which is cleaned with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which functions efficiently, effectively, reliably and rapidly to provide pressure sensitive liquid adhesive to a sheet of material.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid adhesive coating machine which is operated with convenience, facility and ease.